kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Leo Tolstoy
Hallölee Muhi! Na, wie gehts? Jedenfalls habe ich mich extra für dich hier bei der albanischen Wikipedia registriert, damit ich dich mal auf den aktuellsten Stand bringe. In der deutschen Wikipedia habe ich dich bei der Vandalismusmeldung gemeldet, siehe hier. Jedoch hattest du Glück, dass sich unser Freund 20percent eingemischt hatte, allerdings auch Unglück, siehe hier - Denn ich habe dich wieder gemeldet. Aus demselben Grund. Nun wurdest du von FritzG gesperrt, mitsamt deiner IP-Adresse. Du kannst jetzt, unabhängig davon, ob du angemeldet bist, oder nicht, nicht mehr bei der Wikipedia editieren (Außer deine eigene Diskussionsseite, welche jedoch von FritzG gesperrt wurde). Also deine Diskussionsseite fällt leider auch aus. Natürlich darfst du lesen, aber nicht mehr editieren. Du wurdest für unbegrenzte Zeit gesperrt, das heißt, dass deine Sperre nicht ausläuft. Theroretisch bist du dann auch in 20 Jahren gesperrt. Jedenfalls bist du mir ein sympathischer Typ, und noch ein Mitarbeiter zum Thema Balkan kann in der deutschen Wikipedia gebraucht werden. Somit könnte ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, damit du entsperrt wirst. Ich habe einen Freund welcher Admin is (freund würde ich ihn nicht nennen, allerdings einen guten mitarbeiter, welcher mir hilft). Er könnte deine Sperre eventuell verkürzen oder dich gleich entsperren. Es kommt auf dich an. Lösch nicht mehr Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten, und zeige Willen zur Mitarbeit, indem du auch andere Artikel (welche nicht Kosovo und Metochien behandeln) erstellst und bearbeitest. Ich wurde selber schon viermal gesperrt, und kann verstehen, wie du dich als gesperrter Benutzer fühlst. P.S.: Ich befinde mich mit so ziemlich allen albanischsprechenden Mitarbeitern in der deutschen Wikipedia auf Kriegsfuß (ich vertrage mich mit ihnen nicht), aber bei dir muss es ja nicht das gleiche sein, oder? P.P.S.: Wie alt bist du? P.P.P.S: Don't worry, be heBBi :-D --Milosevo 26 Prill 2008 22:35 (UTC) Ja, ich wusste nicht das man Beiträge nicht löschen darf, immerhin habe ich sie nur gelöscht weil ich dac hte sie verbruchen unnötigen Platz. Bei allen dreien habe ich das Erste geschrieben, wegen dem dachte ich weil es schon geklert sei, kann ich es löschen. Das finde ich nicht nett, immerhin sind es nur Diskusion die schonlange geklärt sind! Bin 15 Jahre alt, du? Aber warum hast du mich gemeldet?^o) PS: Danke das du mich auf den neusten Stand gebracht hast, wäre froh wenn du das weiterhin tuhst.--XXx kosovarian badboy xXx 27 Prill 2008 08:00 (UTC) :Noch eine Anmerkung von mir, was das Entsperren angeht: Nikola wird bei Niemandem ein gutes Wort einlegen können. So läuft das bei uns nicht (Admin-Edit-Wars sind äußerst unbeliebt), außerdem sind Jene, welche da in Frage kommen, allesamt nicht blöd. Bei dem einen, an den Nikola denkt, bin ich mir da aus verschiedenen Gründen hundertprozentig sicher. Aber wie du weißt, gibt es auch hier genug zu tun. -- J budissin 27 Prill 2008 11:07 (UTC) ::HaaaJ J.! Auch da? Nun, ich denke nicht an den Admin, ich denke an jemand anderen.--Milosevo 27 Prill 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::Woher weißt du nun schon wieder, an wen ich denke ;) -- J budissin 27 Prill 2008 13:29 (UTC) ::::Tjaaa....ich weiß so Einiges...:)--Milosevo 27 Prill 2008 13:40 (UTC) Jaja...gibt es aber eigentlich eine chance das ich z.B. in einer Woch entsperrt werde?--XXx kosovarian badboy xXx 28 Prill 2008 17:46 (UTC) :Sooo früh auch wieder nicht...Allerdings gäbe es daa eine Chance die Sperre zu verkürzen, nicht extrem, aber trotzdem um ein wenig...--Milosevo 28 Prill 2008 18:00 (UTC) A je shqiptar? Dashta vetem me te pyet a je shqiptare apo serb nga Kosova? Po me duket qe je i njejti person me perdoruesin Milosevo. Tek faqja e http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benutzer:Milosevo na thote se eshte nga Austria e ketu nga Zvicrra. Edhe ti je nga Zvicrra, apo jo? Tjetra, po shkruan shqip aq dobet sa po ma mbush mendjen qe gjuha shqipe nuk eshte gjuha juaj amtare! Nese kam gabuar me fal per shqetesimin. --Zeke 27 Prill 2008 08:40 (UTC) :Po! Jam Shqiptar nga Vushtrria! Mefal kur sdi mir Shqip me shkru, i kam vetem 15 Vjet e jam i lindur ne Zvicerr. Nuk jam i msum me shkru Shqip, jam ka shkoj en shkollen Shqipe per me msu edhe skrimin, se me fol di une shum mir.:-)--XXx kosovarian badboy xXx 27 Prill 2008 09:05 (UTC) ::Djali nga Vushtrria, me fal per nderhyrjen ne faqen tuaj te diskutimit. Viel Glück me shkrimin e shqipes. :-) --Zeke 27 Prill 2008 11:56 (UTC) hehe FLM shumm, sen ska, edhe ty viel glück, ne gijth jeten.